1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a breast support garment. More particularly, the invention involves a breast support garment for providing natural structure and comfort for breasts.
2) Discussion of the Related Art
A Bra is an undergarment used to cover, support, and elevate the breasts, and usually consists of two cups, typically reinforced by underwire made of metal. A bra is typically made of a fabric, such as cotton or polyester and is usually fastened with a hook fastener, typically at the back. However, bras are known for causing a variety of issues.
A poorly fitting bra can cause breast pain in some women and skin irritation, which can include chaffing, rash, and fungal infections. The fit can also cause migraines, upper shoulder, neck and back pain, due in part, to pressure supplied by the straps, which if untreated, can lead to deteriorating posture. Of course, strapless bras put all the weight of the breasts onto the chest band causing extra strain onto the rib cage and back.
Women with large breasts have no choice. Many experience upper back, shoulder, and neck pain no matter what size or style bra they wear, leading some to seek breast reduction surgery. However, an increasing number of women are switching to undershirts, jogging bras, or nothing at all.
Studies have been published illustrating that women can reduce back pain by going braless; however, going braless results in issues as well. Women will experience swinging and swaying of the breasts when walking or running. Excess moisture buildup between and under the breasts may result. Going braless can cause chafing, rashes, and/or irritation. Not to mention, going braless reveals publicly that one is not wearing a bra and may cause self-consciousness and embarrassment to the woman. Given the above problems, women need an alternative.